


Crumbled roads lead to lonely places

by X_Floukru_X



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sea mechanic, lunaven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Floukru_X/pseuds/X_Floukru_X
Summary: Raven and Luna have been dating but lately there has been a shift in their relationship. Raven pushed Luna away. Would they be able to fix things, or is it too late?





	1. Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that came to mind, so I decided to write it.:)

"Don't you have anything better to do then waste my time?"

It was a cool night, the cold crisp air carried the faint sent of roses and other flowers that were by the edge of the front porch. Their vines had managed to intertwine with the old pine wood that covered the floor boards and railing.

The harsh words that had been spoken belonged to a woman. She was standing in the doorway, her facial expression didn't show amusement. It was the exact opposite. Her arms were crossed, her back was leaning against the door frame as she awaited the answer.

"Can I have just ten minutes?"

Slience.

"Luna....Please?"

More slience. And then a sigh.

"Fine. But make it quick."

The dark haired woman who was standing into the doorway stepped outside joining the other girl. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the railing of the porch, her hands lazily ran over her face. The light that lit up the porch made her features more noticeable. She looked drained. Mentally and physically. Dark circles hung under her eyes, probably due to lack of sleep. Her already wild, untamed hair blew, the downwards curls moved slightly from the breeze. Her bloodshot eyes stared sightlessly into the darkness of the night. "Why are you here, Raven?" She asked. The words sounded defeated, dull almost as they hung into the air.

The brunette stepped closer but not too close, giving the other girl her space. Their eyes met, but Raven broke it off. Her appearance was slightly better than her's but it still wasn't up to par. A worn out red jacket hung loosly to her body as she stuffed her hands into the pockets, shielding them from the slight breeze. Her hair was thrown up into a tangled mess of a ponytail. She had makeup on but it was smudged, the eyeliner no longer perfect.

Luna's hand slipped inside her own pocket, but they didn't stay long, bringing out a small box. A cigarette box. She pulled out a single cigarette, taking it to her lips as she began to light it. She inhaled lightly while holding the flame of the lighter to the tip for a moment. With her other hand, she cupped around it to block the light wind. She then took the lighter away and gave it a few strongish, brief draws until it was lit completely.

"You started smoking again." Raven pointed out, watching as the smoke danced around the both of them, filling the night air. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She eyed the box of cigarettes that Luna placed on the small wooden table that was accompanied by a bench that was under the window. The box was almost empty, only having a one or two left. She knew Luna had been a stress smoker, lighting them up frequently. That box was probably just from today by the looks of it. "You haven't touched one since.."

Raven stopped, not finishing her thought, but they both knew what she was implying. The last time Luna smoked was about three years ago, when that had first met. And Raven didn't dare to relive those memories. They were in the past. And she wanted to keep it that way.

"So?" The hot embers of the cigarette burned brightly, glowing a warm red color as she held it loosly in her hand. She sounded like a teenager, rebelling against their parents. "Things change." Luna replied simply and took a drag of the sweet smelling tabacco. Small grey clouds of smoke were exhaled from her lips. "People change." Warm embers flicked onto the ground as the snarky remark was spoken.

"I'm not here to fight." Raven frowned, scowling at Luna. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Her nose scrunched up slightly due to the smoke, it burned the inside of her lungs as she took in the scent. She never was found of cigarettes.

"You could have fooled me." Luna huffed, her eyes were dark, narrowing down at Raven. Her lips pursed slightly. "All you want to do is pick fights and argue. But you're too busy not swallowing your pride to realize that. You're too wrapped up in your own fucking ego."

Raven pinched the bridge of her noise, growing irritated. She let out a sharp breath, holding her tongue. She knew that if she spoke her mind that this would escalate quickly. Luna was the calm before the storm, usually composed and level headed, but she also was the storm. When she was irritated, she was a hurricane, a force to be reckoned with, and Raven knew better than to provoke her. But she didn't blame her for lashing out, it was mostly her fault that their relationship was crumbling...

"Luna stop." She hissed, her voice low. She didn't want this to breakout into a full fledged argument. For the past four months all they would do was be constantly bickering at one another, the strain of the accident too hard to bare. Most of the time Raven would start them, only a few times would it be Luna. The fights would exchange harsh words and tears, not holding back on who's heart was in the crossfire. "I just came to get the rest of my stuff."

"Whatever you say Reyes." Was the response that Raven got and it left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She got called her last name. Luna never calls her that. Their other friends usually would, but hearing it from her was just strange. It felt unnatural almost. And she didn't like it.

"Come on." Luna took one last drag of the tabacco before tossing it to the ground. She motioned over towards the door as her foot stomped on cigarette, extinguishing the embers. "Make it quick. It's late and I want to go to bed."

Both girls went inside, Raven following behind Luna as they entered. Their footsteps padded softly acrossed the hardwood floor as they made their way into the living room. The distressed denim jacket that had been accompanied by Luna was tossed over the back of the couch, leaving the warmth of her body. "The rest of your stuff is in the room, I'll go get it for you."

Raven nodded briefly, acknowledging the statement. She watched as Luna left, disappearing as she rounded the corner of the hallway.

Raven stood there, and waited for her to return. She noticed the house was different from the last time that she was here. Things were rearranged, not in the same spot that she remembered them to be. The pictures that once hung on the walls were gone, their presence non existent. The house had a different vibe. It was tense and hallow. Even though she had once made this place her home, she felt like a stranger, standing there awkwardly.

The only thing that was the same was fragrance that filled the air. The clean, briny tang of sea salt and the faint sweet scent of lavender. It smelt like the ocean. It smelt like _her_.

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. Her leg throbbed, screaming at her to sit down. The consequences of constant standing was making itself known. But she didn't dare to sit down- no, that would mean that she wanted to stay, that she wanted to get comfortable. And wanting those two things weren't an option.

Raven shifted slightly in attempt to relax her nerves, and put less pressure on her aching leg. She let out a shakey breath leaning towards the back of the couch and rubbed her temples. She didn't want to be here. Anywhere but here. She thought she would be able to come here without feeling anything, but she was wrong. All the memories that this house held threatened to be relived the second she stepped foot back into it. The good, the bad. It didn't matter.

Raven's eyes flickered over towards the coffee table. Something caught her eye as she fixed her gaze upon the object. She found herself moving over, her hands finding themselves picking it up. With her fingers, she ran them over the smooth surface, tracing the gold writing.

"I see you found my passport."

Raven jumped slightly, not aware that Luna had returned. How long had she been standing there? She placed the passport down, turning around and facing her.

"I'm going back to Germany." Luna explained, noticing the confused expression that fell apon Raven's face. She sat down a medium-sized cardboard box that carried her things. It was filled with clothes and a various assortment of other personal things. "It's been awhile since I seen my mom."

"Does your mom," Raven swallowed, pausing as she averted her eyes. "Does she know about-"

"About how we broke up?" Luna questioned, finishing her sentence. She shook her head. "No. She doesn't. I didn't tell her yet." She let out a tired sigh as she took a seat on the arm of the couch. "I thought it would be better in person."

Raven nodded, her eyes looking anywhere but at Luna. "It probably would." She agreed.

Luna's mother adored Raven. Even before they started dating, she had taken fondly of the Latina, considering her as her own daughter. They had grown very close to one another. It even came to the point where Raven was calling her 'Mom' too. They both knew that the news of their split would just break her heart. Both of them weren't looking forward to breaking the news to the older woman. They only could imagine how she would take it and it wouldn't be well, that was certain.

Luna cleared her throat, waving over towards the box, breaking the silence that was present in the room. "Your tools are still in the tool box in the garage." She said as Raven picked up her things.

"I'll have Octavia and Lincoln come over with their truck tomorrow so they can pick it up." Raven replied not looking at her, too busy scuffling through the box, making room so the lid can close. "I have work tomorrow."

"That's fine."

"When are you supposed to come back from Germany?"

"I'm not."

"What?" Raven was taken aback by the answer. She didn't care about her leaving, but she didn't suspect for her to be actually moving back.

"It's my home Raven. Here," Luna motioned to the space around them. "Here isn't my home. I thought that y-" she stopped, catching her slip. "I thought that this place was my home, but it's not."

"Does the others know?"

"Yeah. Clarke and the others already know. I told them a few days ago." Luna moved from the couch, getting up. She sauntered over in the kitchen, opening up the fridge.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Raven frowned, setting the box down on the coffee table. She followed Luna into the kitchen, leaning on the counter as she looked at the girl.

"Would it matter if I told you or not?" Came the gruff reply as Luna took out a bottle of red wine. She didn't even bother to get out a second glass from the cabinet. She already knew that Raven preferred white wine over red. "I'm not obligated to report back to you whenever I make decisions. It's not like you care anyways."

"It still would have been nice to know." Raven scowled, her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pressed together. She watched as Luna took a seat on a tall padded stool, pouring the bitter liquor.

Red wine swished around in the glass as Luna held it in the palm of her hand. She could already feel the tension in the room growing. She leaned forward in her chair, she took a sip, placing down the glass on the smooth surface of the granite countertops. "I think you should be leaving now."

Without a word, Raven pushed herself off of the counter, and went back into the living room to gather her things. She muttered something under her breath, but it was to low to hear what it was.

Without wasting any time, she quickly grabbed the cardboard box. Not giving Luna another glance, she limped hurriedly towards the front door.

Once the click of the front door was heard, Luna sighed heavily and took her face in her hands. Her emotions were all jumbled, causing her mind to spin. The wine was doing nothing to help settle her nerves. She hated this. She hated how her heart ached. Hopefully moving back to Germany will ease the pain of this heartbreak.


	2. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has a haunting and traumatic experience that resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Jane, Gambacho, Lunaven, Halley, and humvnkru for leaving comments! I appreciate your kind words! :) It truly broke my heart writing the 1st chapter. But it'll get better, I promise. And thank you for everyone else who left Kudos and took time to read my work :)

Raven bolted up from her bed, eyes wide. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Her cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. She took a shakey breath as she glanced over at the blue illuminated glowing numbers on the clock.

3:16 am.

"Shit." She mumbled and leaned the back of her head against the dark rosewood headboard, long brown locks fell across her shoulders. She sat there quietly in the darkness that filled the room. Her hand trembled slightly as her fingers ghosted over the scar that was present on her left leg, her thumb smoothed over the long streak. It was ridged and jagged. Raven fought the nervous swirls that braided in her weak stomach, trying to speculate about something alternate, something that had no recollection on how that scar was birthed onto her pure, fresh olive skin. But she couldn't, she couldn't undo the images that were embedded thickly in her troubled mind.

This wasn't the first time that she had the same haunting nightmare of the accident. It was the same recurring thing, almost night after night. It was always the same. Always about the car crash.

She remembered that day vividly.

_The sleek burgundy Ford Mustang GT350 cruised down the freeway, travelling south, passing by huge redwood trees that filled the side of the road. Raven was sitting in the front drivers seat with so much soft leather around her that she could barely hear the 526 horsepower, 5.2-liter 8-cylinder engine...At eighty miles per hour the engine was only idling. But Raven could feel the power of the car that was flowing through her hands as she gripped onto the steering wheel steadily. One hundred thousand pounds worth of American engineering. This was a car that sneered at speed limits. She was in muscle car heaven. The rubber tires make their monotonous hiss over the rain-washed two street highway as she pressed more on the gas, curving the twisted road. She was no stranger to cars. Being a mechanic, she knew the complete run down on any vehicle. Every nook. Every cranny. She knew everything._

_With her right hand, she shifted the gear stick, the roar of the engine coming more to life as the car sped along the black worn asphalt. Green blurs passed by as the car traveled. Raven grinned, her pearly whites glistening brightly as a warm and light-hearted laugh filled the inside of the car. She was definitely in her comfort zone. Scents from the foliage, mixed with the dampness, danced through the air making its way through the filters. It was meadow-sweet, with a faint smell of rain water. Her eyes averted away briefly from the road as she fumbled around with the static-filled radio._

_Having no use, she turned it off and snapped her head back towards the road. But she gasped. A buck had leaped out onto the abandoned road directly in the line of sight, the glow of the headlights illuminated it's silhouette. It didn't dare to move. Thinking fast, Raven turned the wheel sharply to the right, but the tires didn't grip on the wetness of the road, causing the muscle car to lose control._

_1...2...3...4_

_Raven had lost track of how many times the car was flipping. The sound of breaking glass and scraping metal filled her ears so loudly that she couldn't even hear her thoughts._

_And then, slience._

_Extreme silence, like a piercing sound in your ear silence. It was frightening. The strong smell of coolant filled her nose, overpowering any other smell...the radiator was cracked. Her eyes were in a daze, not allowing her to see properly. Raven was dizzy, so awfully dizzy. Her head thudded against her skull. It was obvious she had a hard time with facing reality._

_The taste of metallic lingered in her mouth. She had become disorientated before she even sustained the concussion that had her drifting in and out of consciousness. She needed to get out. Raven leaned over, struggling to free herself only to be rewarded with pain. A cry escaped from her lips as the overbearing, sharp pain rushed up her lower body._

_That's when she saw it._

_Her leg was twisted in an unnatural position, as deep, red blood flowed endlessly. It covered her pant leg. It didn't look pretty._

_But she didn't care. Adrenaline coursed through her system as a fight or flight instinct. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed through the pain as her hands clasped the metal of the seatbelt, tearing it away as she tried to get it unbuckled. It didn't last long for which her eyelids grew heavy, taking her down into the darkness..._

The mechanic let out a shakey breath as the memories of the crash ran through her mind. It happened months ago, but that didn't stop her from reliving it day in and day out. She had woken up in a hospital bed, wires connected to her arms. She had broken 3 ribs and fractured her wrist. But that wasn't the worst of it. Her leg was. She had completely lost feeling in her left leg. The doctors couldn't grantee her to be able to walk again, but after two surgeries, they were able to fix it to their best abilities. She had gained somewhat of her feeling back, but she couldn't stand or walk on it without a brace. Raven completely had to learn how to walk again.

After the accident, Raven had spiraled down into a depression. She pushed out every one. Clarke, Octavia, Jasper, her uncle Sinclair. Even Luna.

That's when her and Luna's relationship had turned rocky. Raven didn't want anyone's help, and with Luna's constant willingness to make sure she was alright, it made her lash out. She didn't need anyone to look after her, she was a grown woman, she could take care of herself. She didn't need people breathing down her neck. She didn't need people to look at her differently because of seeming to be 'weak.' She was anything but that.

Knowing that sleep wasn't going to happen, Raven sighed softly and flicked on her light that was on the nightstand. Tossing her blankets to the side, she swung her legs over carefully. She grabbed her brace and slipped it on.

She passed through her door as she quietly limped out into the kitchen and started to make a brew of coffee. Even though work didn't start until later, she might as well get the coffee started. Only getting three hours of sleep definitely took a toll on her body. A little caffeine wouldn't hurt.

Once the fresh smell of warm coffee filled the kitchen, Raven had slowly began to wake up fully. Cup in hand, she sat down, enjoying the heat that spreads through her hands. She sipped on it casually, careful not to burn herself as the hot, bitter liquid ran down her throat. She subconsciously found herself scrolling through her phone as her finger hovered over Luna's contact. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss her at all. Raven sighed, clicking her phone off and tossing it to the side. It was for the best...

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shorter than the last one, this one was mostly a filler so you guys can see more of the backstory. Hopefully it was as good as the last! :)


	3. Champagne for the pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, been really busy and writer's block had me in it's clutches. And thank you for everyone who is enjoying this story! You guys are the absolute best! <3

   Raven slumped over her favorite armchair, the cool leather felt nice against her tired limbs as she lazily kicked off her worn-out and mudded boots.

     Today had been a long and tiring day. Her workflow had became overwhelming, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping. She sighed softly and closed her tired eyes, but as she did this she felt a slight pressure that rested on her legs.

      Raven was greeted with a pair of icy blue eyes and a fluffy, wagging tail.

      "Hey Nyko." She acknowledged, running her hand over the copper colored pelt of the huge Siberian Husky. She gave a warm smile as the canine nuzzled closer to her touch, his tail moving swiftly as she scratched behind his triangular shaped ears.

      Their moment was short lasted, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house, causing the sled dog to bolt towards the door. His paws danced apon the hardwood flooring, his nails tapping softly against the smooth stained wood as he wiggled excitedly to greet the awaited guest. Nyko's whines only grew more as knocking became present.

      Raven let out a harsh breath as her eyes locked on like magnets to the awaited door. By the looks to how Nyko was acting, someone they knew was on the other side, but Raven honestly could care less. Being alone sounded better than being around people at the moment. Easier even.

      Unenthusiastically, she got up, her feet trailing behind as she slowly came to the door. Once she opened it, there stood two women standing on the doorstep. The brunette was carrying a box filled with tools while the blonde was holding what looked like to be a bottle of champagne. Raven frowned slightly, noticing the bottle of liquor, but it went unnoticed. She liked drinking sure, but since they brought that, it meant they wanted to stay and chat.

       "Octavia, Clarke." Raven addressed, eyeing the women while her hand was loosly around Nyko's leather collar, attempting to control the wild, enthusiastic dog.

      "Sorry to come unannounced, but we'd thought that we should stop by to give you your tools and catch up a bit." Clarke explained, smiling and motioned over towards to the items that they were holding.

      Hearing the words, 'catch up a bit' left an unsteady feeling in her stomach. Knowing Clarke, what she really meant was 'let's talk about your feelings and pour out your emotions'. She knew that Clarke was like the 'Mom' of their friend group, wanting to solve everyone's problems and making sure they were alright. Raven being as stubborn as she is, didn't want to have Clarke to kick into 'mom mode'

      Raven chewed the inside of her mouth as she debated on her decision, "Yeah, of course." she finally nodded, and opened the door wider so they could go inside. A forced smile spread across her face as she welcomed them in. She loved her friends, she did, but right now she just wanted to be isolated. But knowing Clarke and Octavia, they wouldn't take no for an answer.

      "Hey boy!" Octavia gushed, after she had put the box down by the front door. Nyko excitedly ran towards her awaited arms, jumping up and licking her face. "Have you been a good puppy for your mom?" She asked, scratching the dog on his head, her fingers brushing over the wool-like fur.

      Raven snorted at Octavia's question. "More like a pain in my ass." She joked, and watched as Nyko plopped down, rolling over onto his back. "Isn't that right, Buddy?" She questioned the dog, taking the champagne from Clarke.

      Nyko's only response was a tongue rolling out of his mouth, hanging over his jagged teeth.  His eyes were closed slightly, enjoying all the attention that he was getting.

      The girls then made there way to the living room, both Octavia and Clarke taking a seat while Raven went in the kitchen.

      Three glasses found themselves on the counter while Raven's gaze fixed apon the champagne bottle. She could already tell this was going to be a long and dreadful visit. She poured the sparkling liquid into the tall glasses.

     "Hey, um, thanks for bringing this over." Raven said, handing them their glasses just before taking a seat of her own. "I appreciate it."  
       
      They were about to say something, but something caught their attention, their heads snapped back to look over behind them. Raven leaned forward, her chocolate eyes focused to where they were looking at. It was Nyko.

       The red Siberian Husky was pacing back and forth, soft whimpers escaped his lips while his blue eyes never broke contact with the door. He was anxious, and Raven knew exactly what he was doing.

      He was looking for _her._

      Raven had gotten Nyko when he was a puppy, about three or four years ago. It was around the time that Luna and her were still friends, before they had started dating. Raven was terrible at coming up with names, each one of them didn't seem to take to the puppy's liking, until Luna had mentioned naming him 'Nyko' and it just stuck.

      Even though Nyko was Raven's dog, he absolutely adored Luna. He would always follow her around the house, trailing behind her like her shadow. His loyalty to her was unbreakable, he always wanted to be around her no matter what. She swore that if he could, that dog would take a bullet for Luna.

      At first, Raven was jealous that her new puppy had taken more of a liking to Luna then to her. Even simple commands like 'sit' or 'come' he wouldn't obliged, sticking his nose up. But with Luna, he would obey in a heartbeat. Luna would always tease Raven about this.  
       
                                   ***

   _"Come on, how can you be mad at this cute little face?"_

_Luna had Nyko in her arms, his small fuzzy face was pressed against her cheek, mixing in with her curls. His hind legs dangled freely while his tail swayed back and forth._

_"He's a traitor, that's how." Raven grumbled, taking a blueberry from a small bowl and popped it in her mouth. "He always double crosses me. He's my buddy when it's just me and him but once you come, he ditches me like I don't even exist."  She explained, throwing her arms up, glaring at the small puffball._

_"Aw is someone jealous?" Luna teased, smirking, her eyes shining brightly as she looked at Raven. "I think your mom is upset about our bond Nyko." She whispered to the canine but loud enough for Raven to hear._

_"Am not." Raven huffed, rolling her eyes. A small smile was faintly visible. "I think you just spoil our dog way to much by taking him to the beach all the time. I swear he is going to get waterlogged because of how much time he spends in that water."_

_"Our dog?" Luna questioned, her lips pursed. "So I'm officially the co-parent now?"_

_"You officially became his second mother the moment you named MY dog."_

_"Hey, he loves having me as a parent." Luna boasted proudly, scratching him under his chin. "Besides I'm the fun one who was takes him on exciting adventures."_

_"The last 'exciting adventure', he came back smelling like algae." Raven frowned, her nose scrunched up slightly. "My bed still smells and I've washed the sheets three times."_

_"It was a lake. They have algae Raven." Luna pointed out matter-of-factly, a smug smirk spread across her lips. "How was I supposed to know he was going to jump out of the kayak?"_

_"Stop being a smartass." Raven remarked, shoving Luna playfully. "That's my job."_

      The distant memory was short lived, for which Nyko's cries were becoming more progressive. Snapping out of the daydream, Raven rose up out of her seat and grabbed him by the collar, gently tugging him away from the door.

      Once they weren't in the doorway, she stopped and crouched down, taking the canine's face into her hands. "Hey. It's alright." She muttered softly, trying to calm down the panicked dog. "She just," Raven swallowed, feeling her voice crack slightly. The affects of the memory started to seep through.  "She just had to go away for awhile... she'll be back."

      She knew that was a lie.

       Raven gave Nyko one last glance once he had settled down, and got up. She must've stood up too quickly because pain shot up through her leg. Biting her lip, she chose to ignore it, and dusted off the fur that clung to her clothes.

      Once she turned around, she was met with two pairs of worried eyes staring back at her. Raven had completely forgotten about Clarke and Octavia.

     "Sorry...it's just, he gets anxiety."

      A sharp intake of air was released, emitting a long and audible breath.

      "He misses her."

      Clarke watched as the Latina was standing there, her eyes averted away from any contact while she was explaining herself.

      They didn't need to ask who she was referring to. They already knew from the faint hurt expression that flashed in her eyes for a brief moment was all the information that they needed. They knew that even though Raven had a strong nonchalant and apathetic facade, it was just a mask hiding her real emotions. But they knew that she would never admit to it.

      "She had her flight this morning... Lincoln took her to the airport." 

      Both Clarke and Octavia held onto their breath after the words were spoken. Talking about Luna always was a sensitive subject. But Raven needed to know.

      There was no response, just the sound of footsteps as Raven made her way to the armchair. She took her champagne glass and sat down, taking a drink of it.

      "Good for her."

      The laconic reply suggested a lack of interest in the topic.  Her chin was propped up in the palm of her hand, her elbow resting casually on the arm of the chair.

        "How are you feeling Raven?"

      That question.

      There was that damn question.

      "I'm fine." Came the short and gruff response. Lips were pulled into a straight line as her eyes hardened, fixated on the champagne glass. Of course Clarke just had to ask, she always had to ask.

       Raven always blamed her willingness to seek out and help another's well beginning is from her training in medical school. Also, with her mom Abby being a doctor, it didn't help matters either.

      "Raven," Clarke started, her baby blues gleamed with concern. But Octavia stopped her from continuing, placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. It was pointless to argue.

      "Look guys, I'm fine, really." Raven replied, giving them the best smile she could muster. It probably looked pretty inadequate, but at least it was something. She took another sip of the sparkling liquor, finishing the rest of it. "You don't need to worry."

      "Just know that if you need us, we're always here okay? Please don't forget." Clarke stated, hoping that it will seep through that stubborn Raven Reyes pride.

     "Clarke's right, you don't need to do this alone. We're your family." Octavia added.

     "If I need you. I'll let you know okay?" 

      For the remainder of the night the three of them just made small talk, not really going into any major conversations. (which Raven was thankful for.) They spent the last two hours watching a movie, it was some kind of post apocalyptic sci-fi one. It wasn't too bad.

      Clarke wasn't really interested in the movie, not because it was boring, nothing like that. The reason was for her friend that was sitting next to her. Even though Raven had said not to worry, that's all she was doing. She knew her friend was suffering. She hated to think this, but maybe with Luna not around, they both could start the healing process. Or maybe this was just the beginning of a downward spiral. A _very_ bad one at that... Was it bad to kinda want the second choice? If that does happen, hopefully the two can realize how much they need each other.

     

    

 

       
  


     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter, sorry for any errors. Feel free to let me know how I did and if you have any ideas that you would want me to include.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time and reading this, I appreciate it! Let me know your thoughts! I'll try to update this as soon as possible :)


End file.
